Family Hunt
by Kamenashi-JaeJoong
Summary: Nothing was stronger than us. Nothing was faster than us. We were the number one predators and everything knew it.


Another Post Breaking Dawn fic. But they're so fun. An older Renesmee, advanced teenager if you will. I wanted to give them a family chapter and decided hunting would be the best.

Before I wrote this, I was re-reading a passage in Twilight of Edward saying how he would never let Bella see how they hunt because they give over to their senses and all that jazz. And I wondered what it would be like and this is the product.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's plot, Bella, Edward, Renesmee or Jacob. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Renesmee, you can't wear that it will stain."

Renesmee glanced down at the one-of-a-kind, unholy amount of money shirt that Alice had bought her only a week ago. "I don't think it will matter." She answered, pulling her hair back. "Besides, Aunt Alice only lets me wear things once."

As I opened my mouth to argue, two familiar arms wrapped around my middle and Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. "She's right, you know."

"She doesn't need to ruin a perfectly good shirt." Just because we have money doesn't mean we should waste it, I thought and let him hear.

He paused for only a moment and then chuckled. "All right. You can deal with Alice."

I pictured that encounter and then reeled back. "Fine. She can wear it."

Edward laughed and tightened his arms. "We'll want to get moving," he mentioned to Renesmee over my shoulder. "It's getting later. Unless you want to be late?"

Renesmee puffed out her cheeks in irritation and shot her hand out to touch Edward's waiting arm. He laughed at whatever she thought boldly, offending his daughter enough for her to turn on her heel and lead out the door.

"What's so funny?"

He just shook his head. "She's just upset that I laughed at her. Shall we?" He held the door open for me and then quickly joined me outside where we saw our daughter testing the air delicately. "Should we let her go first?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. "It's so rare that we hunt as a family. I want to watch her." When we had first started hunting with Renesmee, it was hard because I was trying to watch her and hunt at the same time while trying to ignore the blood that had rushed through her veins. Eventually, only Edward or Jacob took her out to hunt and I went by myself or Edward accompanied me like a gentleman. And by the time I could control myself and trust her to take care of herself, she was in the stage of 'I can do this by myself, Mom.'

We waited until she had taken off into the underbrush before Edward took my hand and we leisurely followed behind. Renesmee took after her father in her swift speed and soon we couldn't see her, only hear her as she ran through the grounds.

"Do you think she's had enough of a head start?" Edward questioned softly. I nodded and together we took off, ghosting through the trees unnoticed.

As soon as we were close enough, I let go of Edward's hand and scaled the tallest tree ahead with my fingernails until I was high enough to actually see Renesmee crouching under some ferns, watching a herd of deer without moving. Her eyes were intent on the life giving arteries in the necks of her prey and her stance was as tight as a spring. It was something to watch her now after knowing the sweet child she had been. Her sweet brown eyes were hard and her easy smile she had inheritted from her father was gone in her intense concentration of sifting through her food. She shifted onto the balls of her feet and the tips of her fingers as her muscles tightened; she looked like the personification of a large feline with her curls framing her face, her eyes narrowed to slits, and her stance ready to pounce. It was amazing to watch her.

A twig snapped when she flew into the air and the deer noticed too late that a predator was in their herd. Renesmee was graceful in her fatal attack and beautiful in her swift kill. The bite into the largest deer's neck splattered her shirt and she cursed with her mouth full. I would have to tell her to watch her mouth later.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Edward was below me with his arms crossed. He smiled as he leaned against the tree a branch below me. Once our daughter had drained the deer, she set it aside gently and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing the blood, checking for the deer that had just disappeared into the trees. Edward wrinkled his nose. "I told her not to do that."

I shrugged. "She probably thinks we can't see her. I think we had better join her." Sunlight suddenly broke through the clouds and illuminated everything in sight. Renesmee squinted against the light which seemed to bring her out of her state of mind and she began looking around for us. I took my eyes away from her and to Edward again.

"I'll race you." He grinned, raising his hand for me to take.

I shrugged and dropped from my branch, grasping his hand and preparing myself as he flung me forward. I grabbed the other trees and swung myself around their branches until I hit the ground running. Even with my head start Edward passed me without any extra exhertion of energy and passed me too easily. He darted in and our of my sight, his bright skin catching my eye like a tease.

When I broke the clearing, I saw that he was already with Renesmee and into a conversation that was well under way. Under a ray of light, I was taken aback by how beautiful they were. Edward was laughing about the 'appetite of teenagers' as his skin threw off the sun rays like a diamond while Renesmee had her eyes scrunched up trying to see the mess she had made on her jaw. Her skin was subtly glowing next to her father which illuminated the highlights in her curls and the beautiful brown on her eyes.

"Is that better?" She asked after she had tried to wipe away the blood from her jaw, only to smear it worse.

"Now it is." Edward chuckled, wiping the red liquid from her cheek gently.

"That bad?" She sighed. Just then she caught sight of me and gave me a beautiful smile. Edward followed her eyes like he didn't know I was there and gave me a breathtaking grin. "I win."

"Like you didn't know you were." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to let you win next time?"

"What next time? I've learned my lesson."

"I'm sorry to inturrupt," Renesmee inturrupted innocently. "But it's getting late and I would like to get home soon. May we finish?"

Edward nodded and turned his head south. "That way." Renesmee swirled in his direction and immediately took off. Edward and I did not wait this time and as a family we followed the musky scent of the herd.

Renesmee and I fell back and let Edward take the lead; Renesmee soon broke away to take to the trees as the scout as I stayed behind as backup. As one, we flew through the forest without a sound. It had been a while since I had last hunted. Now that my mind was on my hunger, it became almost painfully aware; I sped up to try to take my mind off it. It was at moments like this that I felt in absolute control of my surrounding. It was exhilerating to fly through the forest with nothing capable of stopping us. The air was crisper here. The scents of the world was untainted. The feel of the ground was virgin and the trees were ancient with our secrets. Nothing was stronger than us. Nothing was faster than us. We were the number one predators and everything knew it.

Without warning Edward sped up and went from running to leaping bounds. Renesmee dropped

from the trees and together we flanked Edward until we were so deep in the forest, there wasn't any light to penetrate the shadows. Here, the deer had stopped to graze and it was here that we crouched behind a log to watch; my mouth filled with venom just at the sight of them. Altogether there were seven with two of them too young to take down. The largest was near the edge while the smallest was nearest to us. There was only one escape route for them and if we blocked it, we wouldn't have to hunt them or another herd down again.

Renesmee's hand shot out to ghost over her father's arm, her eyes intent on her second meal.

Edward nodded. "Go."

Before he had been able to finish the word she was gone and we moved together to the animals' only exit before Nessie could scare them into a panic. Sure enough, the deer took off for where we hid; Edward took down the largest and I took the one right behind it. The sweet skin of the deer sliced open without much pressure and the musky blood filled my mouth in a flood. As I drained her, the animal slowed her thrashing, soon becoming still as her hot liquid sated my thirst. I dropped my meal, standing to test the air, deciding if I wanted another course. A movement behind me caught my attention as Edward stood too. Nothing at this moment was more beautiful than him. With his eyes hard and intense from the freedom of the hunt, his hair disheveled and sticking up in random directions like a mass of bronze, and his body lean and tall, it came into my mind that I wanted him more than the deer.

Leaves crunching underfoot made us turn around to face our daughter and the mood was broken for us to return to normal.

"I believe you are wearing more than you ate." Edward teased Renesmee, wiping blood off her nose with his thumb.

She shrugged. "I get too into it to worry about a 'clean kill.'" As though to prove her point, she wiped her hands on her jeans, leaving bloody handprints down her thighs.

"Renesmee." I said disapprovingly.

"Momma, I can't wear them anymore now anyway."

She had a point, she had torn them in several places that may have been considered stylish if she hadn't splattered and rubbed them over with blood.

"Can we go now? I think Jacob is about to be home and I want to wash before."

"You may go. He's on his way there, but you should get there before him." Edward said. Our daughter's eyes filled with a new light as she turned to bound home, wiping her face as she went. I chuckled at her as I took my place by Edward's side and we made our slow walk back home. Without even thinking we linked hands.

"She's so beautiful." I saiid softly. "Did you see how she hunts? She must have perfected Emmet's style of hunting. If only she'd learn to make a cleaner kill. Throwing all those clothes away is a waste."

"Eventually she'll learn." Edward answered just as quietly. After a day of excitement, peace and quiet and being together was just what we wanted at this moment. "She's looking more and more like you every day."

I scoffed. "I can hardky take any credit for her beauty. I was watching you two earlier and thought how much she looked like you."

"Speaking of beauty, I don't think I've ever seen something so attractive as you in the middle of a hunt." Sudenly I was pinned against the nearest tree with his body against mine inch for inch. "It took everything I am to not deviate from the hunt with you running wild behind me." He whispered. "I thought I was going to go insane." He ran his nose against the edge of my jaw and inhaled. "How long do you think before Renesmee comes home tonight?" He whispered against my skin.

"A few hours." I gasped.

He ran his tongue against the sensitive skin of my throat. "Good."

Needless to say, we were later than Renesmee.


End file.
